


To the Crystal Falls | Lesbian

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Mermaids, Romance, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Love happens in the most mysterious of ways.♥ Written by Mx & Mr (me and my boyfriend) ♥
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	To the Crystal Falls | Lesbian

As time ticked on, Nami was slowly losing her little sister to a rare form of a deadly disease. She frequently checked on her sister, albeit she received no response. Her sister would drink the water she gave her, but she would refuse to eat.

This haunted Nami with worry and she just longed for the day she would hear her sister talking again. It wasn’t like her sister was on a journey to a distant island, rather lying in bed waiting for a day she could breathe properly once more.

Maybe one day, but not today.

“Willow hasn’t moved in days! She isn’t dying, is she?” Nami asked her mother with a hand held to her heart. At the sight of her dear sister, Nami felt her heart skip a beat. “I hope she isn’t... dead!”

“No, she is just sick and needs medicine to cure her,” her mother explained. “However, there is a problem... the only cure for this medicine is hidden in the Crystal Falls surrounded by verdant mountains. I... cannot afford such medicine for Willow and I fear she might truly die.”

“The Crystal Falls, you say?” Nami noted, intrigued by her mother’s words. “What is this medicine, is it a fish or something like kelp?”

“The redskin fish that possesses a crown of its own making; it’s medicinally nutritious and able to rid any disease known to man.”

Her mother’s words enlightened Nami’s idea, “I shall head out to search for such a fish to save my sister. All I want is Willow to be healthy again,” Nami cried with tears rolling down her cheeks. “I miss the times we had when we were young, Willow and I would go out exploring... we would play in the sand at the beach.”

“But you must be careful on such a trek; I wouldn’t want you to fall sick as well. The way to the Crystal Falls is treacherous, and there is a storm already lingering at the horizon,” her mother warned with furrowed brows. “Why would you think about doing such a thing?”

“I want to go and find this fish for Willow. It’s just a damn fish I have to catch, mother. When Willow and I were young, we would even catch fish together. Do you remember the old days where Willow and I had so much fun? You can’t just let Willow wilt away.”

“ ... Fine, my dear, but don’t make me lose two daughters, for the thought of losing one is painful enough for me to bear.”

A young maiden, Nami made the effort to tie up her blonde hair but she was still clad in a dress. A dress never stopped her from journeying, as it was something Nami enjoyed.

This strong storm led Nami to a dark cave in the mountain, as she wanted a place to wait until the storm settles. When the sky lit up with a lightning bolt, however, Nami discovered a green glint in the distance. This glint looked pretty.

“Cold... it’s like a freezer in this dark place,” Nami mumbled to herself. “But I’m getting closer to this fish and that’s all that matters.”

Drawing closer to this green glint, Nami realised it was actually a necklace that was hanging from the sharp stone.

“Someone must have lost this recently,” Nami mentioned.

This necklace had no rust to it; it was still shiny like it had been cherished.

Reaching out with one hand, Nami attempted to grab this green necklace but the cliff suddenly collapsed and she fell under the debris. Under the cliff was a cold body of water and Nami was swept under its path.

As Nami studied her surroundings, she caught the green glint of the necklace above the water’s surface. Nevertheless, a shadow followed with her gaze.

Coughing, Nami inhaled a slew of cold salty water, she didn’t know she was about to succumb to the embrace of such cold water. This cold water was operating her body, her teeth were already chattering to the feel. Worse, Nami was clad in only a dress, and so she felt cold for sure.

Unexpectedly, Nami felt a force take her, like her body was being pulled through the icy water, and she was dragged to the water’s crown.

Coming to her senses, still unable to move, Nami grasped an enchanting voice, almost like being saved by an angel but instead she caught sight of a weird creature. This creature was an alluring woman, that’s all she could gather at this point, but there was something peculiar about this woman. She possessed no legs, but a tail instead. She had long brunette hair, shoulders and breasts... she definitely did look like a woman.

Confused, Nami looked this woman up and down, seeing the same image in front of her. Nami had to blink and look twice at this creature, but seeing double never helped with her vision either.

“H-huh? Is this even real? How could this be?” Nami questioned, gulping.

This weird creature looked so beautiful.

But the voices in her head told her to run, and so Nami splashed the water and struggled to break free from this woman’s touch.

Speechless as she fled from the mysterious creature, Nami attempted to swim away and find a way out of this cave. Everywhere around her was pitch black, no glimmer of light in sight, and she even felt the air inside her lungs dissipate with every move she made. Glancing around her, to the darkness and this weird fish-like woman, but Nami could feel her lungs lose oxygen and she soon fell unconscious.

This mysterious woman enjoyed the struggles of Nami’s escape, and she enjoyed it to the point of taking her away to safety.

Lying on a rocky surface, Nami felt the air gently brush her face, and soon she coughed up a heap of salty water. Ew! Waking up to the fresh air in her lungs rejuvenated Nami. She took in her surroundings and began to thank her saviour. Nevertheless, Nami was shocked at what this mermaid had asked of her.

“I saved you here today but for a wish in return. I would like you to become a vessel for my fertilised egg and to bear my child.”

Pleading, Nami asked this strange creature, “I may accept your method of payment, if you help me find a redskin fish that wears a crown of its own making?”

The merfolk spoke anew, “You have yourself a deal. I shall find your redskin fish if you carry my child. My name is Kailani.”

“You mean you want to use my body as a human incubator?” Nami questioned with a gulp in her throat and a tickle down her spine. "Why?”

“For I cannot carry my own young,” Kailani confessed. “I’ve lost my children more than once, due to the laws of the ocean.”

Knowing that she would help her sister with this mermaid’s help, Nami struggled to nod to Kailani’s words. This was her wish, and so was Nami’s sister’s return.

“I will help you.”

“Let us prepare then, shall we?” Kailani whispered into Nami’s ear.

Shivering, Nami shivered as to the unknown that was about to be donned upon her. “P-please be gentle,” Nami muttered.

Kailani coiled against Nami, she lifted the skirt of Nami’s dress to bare her knickers. She wrapped her tail around Nami’s waist, soon releasing her fertilised eggs into Nami’s entrance in multiple waves; entering Nami’s womb with great force and intensity. Left speechless in agonising awe, Nami wanted more.

When the act came to an end, the only question that slipped out of Nami’s lips was, “What, that’s it?”

“Were you expecting... sex?” Kailani asked.

“Well, of course I was.”

Kailani blushed for the first time in her life, surprised by this woman’s remark.

“I guess you’re a little more corrupt than I first gleaned,” Kailani commented.

“I do need a bit of excitement in my life,” Nami cackled.

“I’m happy to fulfil your deviant desires,” Kailani mentioned as she towered Nami’s form.

A slimy finger trailed up Nami’s bare arm and her sharp talon cut the strap of her dress, coiling around to Nami’s slender nape and landing an electrically charged kiss underneath Nami’s sensitive ear. Within seconds, this kiss turned to biting, and Kailani bit Nami’s neck.

“OW!” Nami squealed in response to the bite.

It seemed that Kailani bit Nami a little too hard.

“What? I didn’t bite too hard,” Kailani mentioned. “You humans seem far too delicate and can’t handle a little bite,” Kailani assumed.

Nami furrowed her blonde brows, “Hey! We’re tougher than we look!”

“Oh, really?” Kailani responded.

In that moment, Nami felt Kailani’s supple wet hand push Nami down with her backside in the air. Before Nami realised anything else she felt an agonising whelp across her behind. “OUCH,” Nami echoed. Her voice could be heard echoing throughout the atmosphere of this cave, repeating over and over until it died down in the distance.

As Nami glanced over her shoulder, she noticed a red blemish over her pale buttocks. Well, a once pale behind! Nami’s features blushed a bright reddish hue, and at that moment she felt different than before. Nami felt her thighs tingling some. Oh-la-la!

“Was that... your tail?” Nami asked.

Kailani cackled.

“Come into the water with me,” Kailani composed as she held out a hand to the fair maiden. Kailani slowly made her way back into the cove, with her eyes still locked on Nami before her on the rocky platform.

Nami, unable to resist, enveloped herself in the cove’s cold water as she held Kailani’s hand.

Happy with Nami’s answer, Kailani pulled Nami under the water where she gave her an embrace.

“The sun is really up here,” Nami just so happened to look up at the spot of light that shone down. It was only one spot of light shining through in this vast dark cave.

Climbing a mountain of rock, Nami eventually made her way to the light above. When she reached the surface of this mountain, she looked down at the waterfall below and with joy, she leapt from the cliff and down into the pool. The water looked blue, bright with the dazzling sunlight, and wasn’t dark anymore.

Upon finding a way out of the cave, Nami discovered two pillars that stood out of the lake. These pillars were tall, almost piercing the clouds above. What excited Nami was the fish that danced in the lake between these pillars, a single fish shot out of the water and then dived back in with its dance.

Nami chimed, “That is the redskin fish!”

It really was. This fish that caught her gaze possessed the frilled crown; it was the redskin fish that her mother told her about.

Glancing back at the rocky cliff that led to the mermaid cove, Nami smiled gracefully. “Thank you for your help, Kailani,” Nami uttered.

The mermaid probably could not hear her words of gratitude, but Nami was grateful nonetheless.

“So, this is the Crystal Falls, a waterfall on the other side of the cave,” Nami mentioned.

Surveying the land, Nami noticed the verdant mountains surrounding her, along with the waterfall in between the two sky-scraping pillars. This land was rich with wildlife and green, untouched by human hands.

“I lost all my equipment back at the cave,” Nami reminded herself as she looked down at her soaking wet dress. “There’s nothing I can use to catch this fish.”

At that statement, Nami spotted ripples beneath the water, these ripples were at her very feet. These ripples were moving, floating beneath her, and they had a rainbow hue that glittered with the sunlight. It looked like something was rising up from the depths of this water.

“Kailani, is that you?” Nami beamed from ear-to-ear.

Rising up from the depths, it wasn’t long until arms pulled Nami into an unexpected embrace. Words spoke, “I can help you.”

“Kailani, it’s really you!” Nami chimed once more.

With grace, the mermaid dashed over to the two pillars and snatched this redskin fish from its very spot, effortlessly.

“Wow, I’m quite lucky to have a helping hand,” Nami blushed at the mermaid fetching this redskin fish. “It’s like this fish just gave itself to her, but then again she’s part of the waters... this province at least.”

Dashing back to the fair maiden, Kailani presented the redskin fish to her view, and she saw Nami’s eyes light up with joy.

“My sister and my mother - they will be so proud!”

“I can’t let a carrying woman do this all by herself. After all, you’re helping me,” Kailani smiled sweetly.

When Nami received the redskin fish at last, she felt strange feelings for Kailani. Nami looked back at the mermaid, and all she could utter were words that Kailani wanted to hear.

“Will you still be here when I get back?”

However, Kailani dived back beneath the water and swam away without a response.

With the fish now in hand, Nami returned to her sister and presented the cure.

The next day, Willow woke up and felt better. Nami was seated beside her bed, now awoken and she was filled with contentment when she saw Willow’s eyes light up again. Along with the joy, though, she also felt sadness when Kailani popped into her head.

“Why the long face, Nami? I thought this was what you wanted,” her mother stated in a confused manner. “Did something happen while you were finding this fish?”

As she sat there thinking of Kailani, a hand descended to her belly and paused at her womb. She felt comfort when she felt a movement inside her. “It’s just... this girl I met, I can’t stop thinking about her.”

Without thinking first, Nami guided her mother’s hand and placed it beneath her own hand.

“Can you feel it?”

Her mother shrieked, “What happened to you?”

“A miracle, mother, I met my soulmate.”

Anxiously, her mother asked, “So, you’re pregnant. How did it happen that quickly? You were gone for two days at most.”

“Well, this girl I met is a mermaid,” Nami gulped. She looked away, frightened of what her mother’s response could be.

“I told you to be careful,” her mother said.

“You came in contact with a mermaid,” Willow mentioned. “And this mermaid didn’t kill you,” Willow added as she looked down at Nami’s belly.

“Enough! We shouldn’t talk about this now,” Nami stated.

“You’re in love with a mermaid.”

“I said enough,” Nami spat as she then stormed off.

Now that Nami’s obligations to her family were finished, Nami went out in search for Kailani back at the gritty cove. With a ripple in the water, Nami’s hopes ran high.

Nami screamed out in labour as her water gushed down her legs, dripping into the mermaid waters below.

“I’m ready for you, Kailani,” she cried, gasping for breath. Nami prepared a deep pain-filled scream, “KAILA.” Nami suddenly stopped with the birth of the baby nixie, whilst amniotic fluid spewed all over the cove waters below and clouded what Nami could’ve sworn was the outline of Kailani’s exotic figure. At that point, Nami could only see darkness and she fazed out of consciousness, falling into the water below on the way.

“Huh? What happened?!” Nami opened her eyes.

Nami woke up strangely comforted, but she noticed she was all alone. Looking down, as to gaze upon Kailani’s baby, but she witnessed in the baby’s stead her legs had shifted into a tail.

“Did Kailani turn me into a mermaid?” Nami questioned, staring at her scaly skin. “Was I hallucinating the birth and the baby?”

Closing her eyes, Nami dived deeper into the water, swimming to the place she first met Kailani. When she opened her eyes underwater, she found Kailani with the newborn baby in hand.

In the distance, Nami spotted her old dress floating in the water, and it was a dress she would remember forever. “Kailani,” Nami muttered as to direct her attention to the dress. Kailani proceeded to call Nami over and grabbed the dress as they swam away together never to be seen or told of again.

  
  
  



End file.
